superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Humpty Dumpty
Episode During this episode, the Beard Bros. ask questions sent in via Twitter, as the whole episode was grinding again. Questions from the Fans! Greg: Why is Larry H. Parker so jolly? : Jirard says that that isn't really a question they should answer on the show. : Alex says that it is because he's "been in the game" for so long. Greg: Will Larry H. Parker actually fight me? : This question's answer is jumbled between Jirard saying that isn't a question asked from the fans and Alex giving Greg the answer. SockOust The Noob: Whose idea was it to bring Greg onto the show? : Greg: It was Jirard's idea to invite him to the show. : Alex: The reason Greg was brought to the show was because Jirard plays the games, and Alex does facts, so that makes Alex feel like he's talking to himself while Jirard concentrates on the game. Kiz The Exorcist: Which game has surprised you the most when it comes to facts and trivia? : Jirard: Sonic 3 : Greg: Wild Arms : Alex: '''Star Fox 64 DBZzallgo: What's coming up in terms of games? : '''Jirard explains that they are going to finish up the games that they are currently playing. After that, the show is going to change a bit, going back to its roots. Maximaheim: What is your favourite moments from Super Beard Bros. and The Completionist? : Jirard: The start of the show. Other then the Whale from Mega Man X2 or Hector Salamankey. : Greg: When I make Jirard do ridiculous stuff. : Alex: From Beard Brothers, It was obviously Speed Demon, Coily. When Davis was trying to steal all Jirard's games in the Mega Man X4 episode or the entire Diddy Kong Racing episode. Sockoust The Noob: Can Greg play a game? : Greg No, because that would be frustrating for viewers, hosts, and the player. Fiendmaster: Galaga or Pac-Man? : Jirard: Pac-Man : Greg: Pac-Man : Alex: Ms. Pac-Man SockOust The Noob: (To Greg and Alex) How hard is it to be funny all the time? : Greg: There are few times where we don't know what to say, but it happens. : Alex: We are all familiar with improv acting and comedy, and we work together a lot, so that makes it easier. Admiral Doom: Will you make Beard Bros. based shirts? : They all said that maybe when the show gets bigger. Posters are more likely. : Jirard also said that although he loves Clenching, he doesn't think that would be a great shirt to wear. Alex says that he himself will make one himself if Jirard does not. OMFGblondie: Favourite B-list or lower comic book super hero? Mine is Dogwelder. : Greg: The fox girl from the Sonic The Hedgehog comic (Fiona Fox) : Jirard: Spawn? : Alex: Daredevil Fahrid Allen: Why are you guys so awesome? : Jirard: That's not really a question, it's more of a fact. The episode cuts off in the middle of Jirard trying to explain that he was joking on the last question. Progress As the episode was Jirard grinding using the star glitch, Alex asked the fans questions, as he's done in the past. Jirard gains 2 levels while grinding, bringing his level up to 12. Unrelated Trivia *Only Alex is actually knowledgable of mainstream comic books. *From PBG's Hardcore series, "Bring Back Jerome" is Jirard's favorite comment. *In Japan, there are temples dedicated to foxes. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Q&A